


your eyes look like coming home

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [21]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, True Love, Vampire Newt (Maze Runner), Werewolf Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: "You cut yourself." The little vampire concluded, and Thomas giggled because apparently the blond kept saying obvious things. That made Newt smile a little, who looked at the arm and attracted to it, asked, "May I?"Thomas nodded in confusion, and it wasn't until he felt Newt's lips settle on his arm and slowly lick the blood that he understood what he meant. He looked at him strangely but did not move at any time. Newt pulled away from him when there was no more blood to lick, and wiped his mouth roughly with the sleeve of his yellow sweater. He smiled at the brunet, and Thomas smiled back. From that day on the two were inseparable.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU vampires can't cry or blush but they do have heartbeats. sorry, I make the rules.
> 
> I was inspired by a work I read here a while ago, and I wanted to write with this dynamic bc it's one of my favorites.  
> I hope u like it, may be a cloying story but don't blame me, they are cute together.  
> All comments are welcome!
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)

Newt was staring at his window in the same way he had every day for the past few weeks. The pain in his chest hadn't left him for a single second, and he was already used to feeling like he couldn't breathe fully. If he could cry, he knew that by that time there would be no more tears left.

The boy heard a noise outside the house, and he stood up quickly, leaning out the window. He frowned at the fact that it had just been a boy who let his ball collide with the tree in front of his window, the tree that Thomas used to climb to enter his room. Newt stepped away from the window and fell to the floor, hugging his knees and groaning in pain. He couldn't cry, but it hurt so bad. This pain was killing him, and he could do nothing but slowly lose his sanity, waiting for Thomas to show up at his window... But that wasn't going to happen.

The last time Thomas was in his house his father nearly killed him, he had him cornered between Newt's desk and the door, with a two-pronged dagger pointed dangerously at his neck while Newt felt his soul he sank down and screamed desperately for him to let go. That Thomas survived was a miracle, his father being distracted by the enormous noise that the neighbors made when breaking one of the fences at the entrance of Newt's house for teaching his daughter to park the car, gave Thomas the perfect opportunity to slip out of his bony hands and run downstairs, desperately open the door and flee under the black sky. Newt watched him walking away from his window, and he sighed in relief, but he too felt hurt to think of what that meant.

Since that day, Newt had not been himself. He just couldn't, he was so used to spending all his time with the werewolf, that facing the great void he left in his life was almost unbearable. What hurt him the most was thinking about the last words he said to Thomas.

Since the first day they met, the wolf boy had a strange fondness for the blond, and he made no attempt to hide it. They met when they were practically infants, and Thomas was always chasing after him and making sure Newt was okay. The little vampire earned several mocking laughs from his friends, and he felt so embarrassed that every time he saw the brunet he got angry. 

One day Thomas fell from a tree because his friends challenged him to climb it, his skills just beginning to develop, played a trick on him and he ended up on the ground. His friends laughed and continued playing, Thomas stayed on the ground and Newt, who had witnessed the scene from afar, against himself slowly approached the other boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked embarrassed, not really wanting.

Thomas looked up from the floor and tried to put on a smile that didn't look quite convincing, Newt noticed that the boy had tears on his face and moved closer.

"Are you crying?" He knew it was an obvious question, but he was quite fascinated by the scene. Tears,  _ real tears _ were running down the other boy's face.

Thomas shook his head flushed, and tried to lower his face from him but Newt was quicker and took it, touching the liquid that ran down the other boy's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Newt asked him, marveling.

"Because it hurts." The brunet just answered, and Newt nodded energetically indicating that he completely understood.

Newt looked down and saw that Thomas' arm had a gash from which a small trickle of blood was gushing out.

"You cut yourself." The little vampire concluded, and Thomas giggled because apparently the blond kept saying obvious things. That made Newt smile a little, who looked at the arm and attracted to it, asked, "May I?"

Thomas nodded in confusion, and it wasn't until he felt Newt's lips settle on his arm and slowly lick the blood that he understood what he meant. He looked at him strangely but did not move at any time. Newt pulled away from him when there was no more blood to lick, and wiped his mouth roughly with the sleeve of his yellow sweater. He smiled at the brunet, and Thomas smiled back. From that day on the two were inseparable.

Newt's parents never found out, certainly. The vampire at his young age had heard everything his parents thought about werewolves, and they were all bad things.

Newt couldn't see a single bad thing which his parents used to complain about werewolves in his friend, even Thomas' scent was pleasant and he didn't smell like a  _ wet dog _ at all, as his mother used to comment. He decided not to tell them anything because he was sure they would try to push them away, so he kept Thomas as his secret.

It was more and more difficult to hide it when they grew up, Thomas perfectly understood the reason why Newt's parents couldn't know about him, so the boys were together all the time except when Newt was at home, those were the limits.

Boundaries easily crossed when a friend of Newt's who owed him a favor got him something to cover the scent of Thomas from his parents. In this way, they would spend whole nights talking in Newt's room hidden under the covers and trying to suppress their laughter multiple times so as not to be heard.

It was on one of those nights that Thomas kissed him for the first time. Newt still wonders in surprise how he did not see it coming, he felt so comfortable with Thomas and was so used to the brunet taking care of him that he never asked himself why. He understood that day, when after laughing at a bad joke that Thomas had made the boy slowly caressed his cheek and placed his lips on Newt's. The vampire's eyes widened in surprise, and he put away as a reflex. Thomas looked at him worriedly, his cheeks were flushed and it seemed that he had never been so full of anxiety.

"I," The words just weren't coming from his mouth. "I'm sorry." It was all he just said and he got up quickly from the bed, before Newt could stop him, the boy hurried out the window and fled.

Newt didn't sleep that night, he constantly touched his lips and kept thinking about what that meant. He couldn't help but smile, he felt so right at being with Thomas that he never really thought what that meant. Now he knew.

The next day he looked around the school for Thomas, but he didn't show up. Nor did the next day, and the boy began to worry. He tried to ask Thomas' wolf friends if he was okay, but he received nothing but harsh stares. On the third day he decided to go look for the boy at his house, he knew it was dangerous but the tension was driving him crazy and the thought that Thomas was affected worried him greatly. 

He had never gone to Thomas' house, the brunet had not allowed it because he preferred to be the one who took the risk. Still, one day he told him where he lived and the blond was sure he could get there. He was more than halfway there when a girl with brown hair and blue eyes crossed his path.

"You shouldn't be here." Newt looked at her, suddenly panicking but trying to hide it.

Newt tried to move forward but the girl stood in front of him, if Newt hadn't been terrified he'd say the girl was pretty.

"Don't keep going." The girl warned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I just," She denied.

"Thomas will be extremely concerned if you put yourself in danger entering our neighborhood." She explained, and Newt was shocked by her confession. Suddenly, something seemed to click on his head.

"Teresa." Newt replied. He must have noticed it before, Thomas told him that he had a sister but in his defense he had never seen her before. "I just want to see him, I'm worried," The girl denied again, and she seemed to have an internal conflict.

"You're just going to get both of you killed." Teresa declared without any filter, making Newt's body shiver. "You should stay away from each other, your impossible love does no one any good."

"I love him." Newt confessed, feeling embarrassed and knowing that if he could, he would be blushing.

The girl looked at him for a few seconds, but she denied again.

"Go away." Newt lowered his head, and pursed his lips. Teresa let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe he'll go to school tomorrow." Newt nodded, a little hope wouldn't hurt.

That night there were light knocks on his window, Newt always left it open for Thomas to enter but this time the brunet seemed unsure of being welcomed. Newt got up from the bed and went to the window, opening it. The two boys stared at each other for a long time, until Newt broke the silence.

"You came." Thomas smiled at him, and nodded at the obvious confession.

"My sister smelled like you." Newt was suddenly embarrassed.

"I went looking for you but she intercepted me halfway, and she order me to go home." Newt confessed.

"She did good." Thomas assured him, and Newt pursed his lips but didn't contradict him.

"Why did you run away the other night?" Panic invaded Thomas' gaze, and Newt was afraid that the boy would run away again, so he took him by the hands and looked him in the eye. "I didn't want you to go." He admitted, giving Thomas a warm smile.

Thomas still seemed to be nervous, but Newt felt his body relax.

"Can you kiss me again?" Thomas was surprised at Newt's question, but he didn't hesitate for a second and brought their lips together like the last time, only now Newt didn't move away from him and kissed back.

From that night on, Thomas' visits became regular again, only now they weren't just for chat.

Rumors that a vampire boy hung out with a werewolf did not wait among the neighbors who did nothing but meddle in the bussiness of others. It did not take long for them to reach his mother's ears, and the concerned woman told her family. Newt had managed to stay calm, he had lied to his parents since he was little and honestly he was already used to it. Things were going quite well, until the rumors took names and one day his mother came to the house furiously to recriminate what everyone seemed to know.

Newt blatantly lied to her mother, telling her that it was not true and that people were just wanting to annoy him, the woman hesitated but decided to fall into skepticism. Things were going great for the two boys, who felt that they could not be a minute without the other, until one night when the blond's father entered Newt's room without warning, the vampire saw his world fall right before his eyes.

The two boys were lying on Newt's bed, talking about the places they would like to visit, while Newt complained about the comments Thomas made. 

"I can't go to the damn beach," The blond stifled a laugh, as he playfully hit Thomas' chest. "I would die, idiot."

"Isn't it a shame? I get tanned so well." Newt stifled another laugh at Thomas' comment, and they began to argue about it jokingly, starting a battle that ended in a physical game battle.

"I beat you." Newt whispered, as he straddled the werewolf and did not allow him to move his arms, pressing them against the bed at the sides.

"Seriously? Because I feel like I am the real winner here." Newt became aware of the position they were in and felt embarrassed, letting out a small laugh. "I love your laugh." Thomas confessed, to which Newt just rolled the eyes. "And I love how you get embarrassed everytime I compliment you," Newt stuck out his tongue at the boy underneath him. "I love you," Thomas confessed, Newt felt his body tense and his heart stopped at the words.

Newt knew that what he felt for Thomas was love too, but he couldn't help but think of the danger they were in. Confessing it back would only make everything feel more real, and it scared him out of the blue.

"I don't want you to get hurt." It was what came from Newt's lips, an answer Thomas certainly wasn't expecting.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked him confused.

"It's dangerous, you know,  _ us _ ." The blond replied, looking concerned at the boy below him.

"I don't care," Newt was embarrassed by Thomas' response, and shook his head.

"But I do." He assured, releasing Thomas' arms from the grasp. "You are in danger just by being here with me."

"What can we do about it?" Thomas asked, and Newt's silence was enough to answer. "We can't stop seeing each other," Newt didn't reply again, and the brunet became concerned. "Is what you want?" He asked worried, and Newt kept his gaze down. 

No, it wasn't at all what Newt wanted but he was so scared that Thomas would get hurt. Last night his father heard noises when Thomas left his house because he accidentally threw the garbage cans that were in the driveway, and they almost found out if he had not run fast enough while Newt distracted his parents and told them that it must have been a cat. He was afraid, and seemed to have invoked it.

"Is it because I told you I love you? That's the problem?" Thomas asked, his tone sounding more muffled than ever in his life.

Newt looked up quickly and denied.

"No, Tommy. How can you think,” But he could no longer continue because his door was opened by his father, who had been awakened by the noises the boys had made wrestling, and from there chaos broke out. It was the worst night of his life, and so was each subsequent night that he slept without Thomas next to him.

Newt got off the floor, and started walking around his room. He couldn't go on like this, he looked out his window at his parents' parked car and let out a frustrated sigh. Neither Newt nor his parents had spoken to each other since the day Thomas fled his home, but he had eavesdropped that day they were going to a party of one of his mother's best friends who had a child recently. If they left him alone for enough time, he would have a chance to go out and find Thomas. Yeah, he would do that.

After some time that felt like an eternity, Newt heard his father open the door of the house and then through the window he saw him get into the car, his mother did not take long to leave as well and later they disappeared from the sight of the blond. The nervous vampire ran down the stairs and tried to turn the door handle, immediately realizing that it was closed. The boy let out an angry sigh, and ran in the direction of his room. He stared at the window trying to give himself strength, he decided that he would try to go down the tree like Thomas used to do every time he left his house.

Apparently it wasn't as easy as Thomas made it seem. The boy ended up with some scrapes on his pale skin, but he didn't mind too much as he was already outside. He would already think about how to climb the tree to be able to enter his room, if he came back... The boy quickly denied and decided not to think about that for the moment. He only wanted to see Thomas for now, and he was willing to do it.

As if she was keeping an eye on him, on the way to Thomas' house he met Teresa again. The girl wrinkled her nose as she approached him, and Newt frowned.

Before Teresa could say anything to him, Newt spoke first.

"I want to see Thomas, I  _ need _ to see him and neither you nor a thousand other wolves are going to stop me."

The girl raised her eyebrow in disbelief at the words that came out of Newt's mouth. She looked him up and down, and sighed, seeming to give up.

"He's not at home." She commented, then added, "He is in our grandpas' lake house." Newt nodded at the girl's words. "I'll tell you where it is but that's all the help you'll get from me." That was enough for him.

Newt left his house at four in the afternoon, it was eight at night when in the distance between the trees in the forest he glimpsed the house that Teresa had described to him. The boy felt nervous, and suddenly stopped feeling the fatigue that the long journey caused him. He could only think of Thomas, and how he would see him again. His heart began to pound in his chest, and the blond smiled unconsciously.

He looked at the rustic wooden door in front of him, and gathering all of his forces, delicately knocked. It didn't take long for footsteps to be heard heading toward the entrance, and in a few seconds the door opened.

"Newt," Thomas stared at him incredulously, he just couldn't believe that on the other side of the door was the blond he had been missing all this time. "I smelled you," He admitted and Newt felt embarrassed. "But I thought it was only Teresa impregnated with your scent again," He confessed sadly. Suddenly, panic washed over him,  _ how the hell had Newt gotten there? _

"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked worriedly. "I thought your family," His thoughts were a mess. "Your father will kill me if he knows you are here." He managed to deduce. "How did you get here?" He asked, truly confused. "It's so dangerous!" He exploded again, reaching up to touch Newt's cheek instinctively, but instantly regretting it, leaving his hand halfway. "Are you alright?" He looked at Newt with worried eyes, with pain. "I can't believe," Before Thomas could continue speaking, Newt managed to break through his thread of frustration.

"Listen," Newt's hands were shaking, he was so nervous. Seeing Thomas again made him feel so good. "I'm fine, I just scratched myself a little on a stupid bush, and I have a couple of scrapes but that doesn't matter, they will heal quickly." Newt assured, as he stroked his own arm. "I came because I wanted to tell you that I don't care about anyone but you." His cheeks felt hot, and even though he knew he wasn't blushing, he looked down. After spending most of his time with Thomas, he didn't understand why he felt that way now. "You're always the one who looks for me, the one who makes the sacrifices, the one who ends up hurt the most," Newt gathered his courage and looked up, being greeted by a warm look from Thomas. "You're the one who always risks everything just to see me for even just one second." Newt smiled briefly at him. "I want you to know that I love you too, I always have." The boy took a step forward, unsure. "I was so scared for us, for you," His gaze changed to one of concern. “I didn't want you to get hurt, that's why I wanted to push you away. It's so dangerous, Tommy. You know, us. " The boy reconnected glances with Thomas. "I thought I could do it, you know?, but all I know is that I've been without you for almost two weeks and I lost my mind." He admitted. "Living without your voice, without your scent, without your touch," Newt felt as if an icy air surrounded his body. "I'm not exaggerating when I say I almost died without you," Newt confessed. "I miss everything about you," The blond felt overwhelmed. "I crave all of you."

"What I mean is," Newt looked down at the floor again, but he looked up when he mustered up enough strength. "Even though everyone wants us far from each other, I want to be with you." Thomas smiled warmly at him and Newt's heart felt like it stopped. "And I don't care if my family hates your smell, or if your friends give me death glares every time we're together," Thomas slowly denied. "I want to be with you."

"Newt," The aforementioned denied, and placed a finger on Thomas' lips, feeling ashamed for the action but not regretting it.

"No, listen. What I mean is, ”Newt took a deep breath, he couldn't be more embarrassed. “Tommy, mark me. I want you to mate me."

Thomas felt like he lost his breath for an instant, took a step forward, which was enough to end the little distance that separated them. He looked into Newt's eyes for a while, mesmerized by the glow, and brought their foreheads together delicately. Newt smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying Thomas' presence, finally being able to breathe properly and enjoying the scent of him, and the warmth of him. Newt had missed him so much. So much that he hardly resisted it.

Thomas placed his arms around him, and Newt allowed to be carried away, throwing himself into Thomas' arms and inhaling forcefully the scent that the werewolf gave off, enjoying it, feeling that he regained all the strength he had lost.

"Don't leave me again." Newt pleaded, as Thomas led him slowly into the apartment. "Even if I ask you, please."

"Never," Thomas assured, placing a fleeting kiss on one of Newt's collarbones. "I wouldn't be able." Newt nodded, as the brunet laid them on his bed.

"I love you." Before Thomas could answer him anything, Newt brought their lips together in a delicate kiss, making his chest begin to throb with violent force. Thomas smiled between the kiss, and placed one of his hands on Newt's cheek, gently stroking it. "Mark me, please." Newt begged, surrounded by an enormous need.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked after they broke up from a long make-out session to catch their breath.

Newt fixed his intense gaze on him, and nodded slowly.

"I have never been so sure of something." Thomas placed a kiss on his shoulder, and began to remove their clothes. 

After they were both naked, it was all wet kisses and loud moans, scratches on Thomas' back from the blond, and some involuntary grunting from the werewolf. Thomas brought his face closer to Newt's neck slowly after they had reached the orgasm, and licked it several times. The vampire still felt sensitive, and he let out a little gasp at the action. After Thomas placed a kiss in the same area, he dug his fangs into the blond's pale neck. Newt let out a cry of pain, but a smile quickly formed on his face, he had never felt so ecstatic. He was Thomas', finally.

They remained in bed hugging each other, Thomas spread kisses all over the blond's face and Newt just played with the werewolf's hand.

"I love your claws," The vampire admitted, as Thomas placed another kiss on his cheeks and stared proudly at the mark. "Also your fur, you are such a beautiful wolf." Thomas flushed, and Newt looked at him in wonder.

Suddenly Thomas' face changed radically, and before Newt could ask anything the brunet motioned for him to keep silence. Thomas quickly put on his underwear and pants, and before he could put on his shirt there was a deafening noise outside, as if a tree had fallen. Newt panicked, and took Thomas by the arm.

"Don't go outside." The vampire commented, as he tightened his grip on him. Thomas reached over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll not delay." Newt denied, feeling the anxiety flood his body.

"Don't go out, please." He pleaded this time, having a bad feeling.

Thomas stared into his eyes, and Newt's grip made him sit next to the vampire in bed again.

"I'll go," The blond commented, Thomas was going to argue but Newt cut him off. "I think we both have an idea who it could be."

Thomas fell silent and looked at the nearby window, he let out a weak little laugh. 

"Today is full moon." Thomas commented. "I had forgotten."

Newt smiled too, and leaned closer to the brunet, placing a kiss on his lips. Another noise was heard, and the two of them turned towards the door. Newt sighed, and quickly put on his clothes. Thomas looked worried the whole time, but he didn't comment on it.

Newt wondered how his parents found him so quickly, but he deduced that they must have asked one of their neighbors to keep an eye on him, and it took him longer to get down from the tree than he would like to accept. Maybe it was very easy to follow him there after he ran away from his house, and tell his parents where he was. Even with the situation they were put through, he was grateful that at least had enough time to be with Thomas.

"I can't let you go." Thomas mentioned as he approached the blond. "I have to protect you." He added, while hugging him and Newt rested his head on the werewolf's chest.

"Me too." Newt added. "And I won't let them hurt you." Newt placed a kiss on the werewolf's lips, and held him one last time before leaving his arms. "I don't know if I'll be back soon," He added, his tone of voice sounding off, disappointed. "But I'll come back." He assured the brunet. "Just, don't expect it to be today."

Thomas gave him a sad smile.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The brunet asked him, to which Newt just nodded.

"They can't do much to me, I'm their only child and they're afraid that people will talk too much." Thomas nodded and gave him one last look.

"I love you." Newt smiled at the words.

"I love you too." The brunet smiled back at him, and Newt walked to the door.

At leaving, Newt noticed that it was a cold night. He instantly missed the heat of Thomas' body, but he put the thoughts out of his mind quickly, he couldn't be distracted. Newt looked around and started walking unsure, he knew that his parents were there, he could feel them. The question was where. 

"Newtie," The boy froze in place at the voice he heard. "They had organized an extensive search for your bones but I see that there's no more need." The blond turned around and saw his cousin head-on. "I would come over to say hello but you stink like a dog." Newt clenched his hands into fists.

The boy let out a shout and quickly left Newt alone again, seconds after he returned with a group of vampires where his parents were included. Newt was not afraid, he was full of rage. His mother approached him, she had a worried face but anger could be seen in her eyes.

“Was it necessary to involve the rest of the family?” Newt asked when she got close enough to him.

"You ran away from home to see a dirty werewolf, you tell me." Newt frowned.

"Mom, you need to listen to me," Newt was mad at his parents, but somehow he had to try to get them to understand. The woman denied.

"Where is the?" She asked harshly, as his father approached them.

"Who?" Newt asked, playing dumb.

"No more games young man," His mother warned, and Newt swallowed hard.

"Couldn't you just punish me? Isn't enough?" He asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"He's a danger." His mother assured. "And if you can't get away from him, we will do it for you."

Newt looked at her worriedly, his whole body panicking.

"Mom, please," The woman denied.

"You stink of him." It was the only thing the woman answered, and she turned her head nodding towards the others, who quickly went in search of the werewolf.

Newt felt his heart sink, he looked at his father who was in front of him and went into despair.

"Don't hurt him." He pleaded, as he looked at them and felt his chest hurt. "Please, I promise to do whatever you ask for."

"It's too late." His father indicated. “We gave you a chance the night he ran away from home, but with this you have proven to us that you won't stop at least until that werewolf is dead."

"Dad, no. Please." The boy approached his father, and took him by the hands. "I love him." The man looked at him terrified.

"It is already decided." Newt felt his world collapse.

Suddenly, he heard distant movement. A chorus of howls and creatures rapidly approaching. Of course, Thomas' friends. The boy tried to breathe again, and remembered that it was full moon. He looked to his parents, and before they could say anything to him, he started running.

It didn't take long for the forest to become a battlefield, combining wolves and vampires in one place was never a good idea. Newt looked everywhere he could for Thomas, the first place where he searched was the lake house, but the boy wasn't there. Newt took a blanket that he found on an armchair and quickly left the place, when he was near the lake he heard a wail, a howl that made his body run cold. He ran without hesitating to the site and found the scene that greeted him almost apocalyptic.

Wolves were growling from one side of the place towards the group of vampires, who had a wolf in their power. The wolf was lying on the ground, and Newt's father was approaching him with sure steps. Newt's pulse seemed to disappear and in seconds he was standing in front of his father.

"No." It was hard for him to form complete sentences because of the fear he felt, and that was what came most easily from his mouth.

"Newt, move." His father ordered him sternly.

"No." He repeated, this time louder.

As if the wolf had regained his energies, he stood up and snarled at the group of vampires next to him. The other wolves took that as a signal, and came dangerously close, the vampires began to retreat.

"Newt, get away from him." His father ordered, who was also backing away. Newt ignored him, and moved closer to the wolf.

Newt was steps away from the wolf, and the wolf eyed him warily. The blond took a step closer to the wolf who seemed to be hurt.

"Tommy, it's me. Come on." Newt's comment sounded like a plea, and he looked the towering wolf in front of him squarely in the eye.

He reached out the hand, and even though his parents were screaming in horror to stop, Newt couldn't care less. It was Thomas they were talking about, he would never hurt him.

Newt crouched down and knelt on the floor. He gently took the wolf's paw and stroked it slowly, feeling the claws and the soft fur. He smiled in wonder, and watched in amazement as his paw transformed into a hand. The wolf transformed completely into a human again, and he quickly hugged Newt.

Everyone watched the situation in surprise, Newt let out a relieved sigh, and spread the blanket he had in his arms, covering Thomas. He stroked the brown hair of the boy who held him in his arms, whispering words of support and gladly receiving the little kisses that Thomas spread on his face.

"Newt," His mother's voice sounded uncertain. "Get away from that wolf." She ordered, while she glared at them.

Newt placed a kiss on Thomas' cheek and turned his face to look at her.

"No." He replied dryly, looking at her challengingly.

"Newt, if you don't get away from that wolf," Before his father could finish speaking, the blond cut him off.

"No, I'm not going to leave him." He assured them. "And if you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first, 'cause I would die without him anyway." His mother raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Come here, right now." The boy denied, and full of adrenaline he took off his jacket uncovering his neck, showing the bite that Thomas had recently made on his pale neck. His parents gasped, terrified. "How could you? With that dirty blood,"

"Tommy and I are together, and if you can't accept that, you'll have to kill us both." Newt hugged Thomas again, his body trembling. He pursed his lips, scared.

Newt's parents glared at them, but her mother placed her hand on her father's, causing him to slowly lower the weapon he had on his hands. Newt's father seemed to want to say something, but no words left his lips for a while.

"Don't come home." There were the last words he said to Newt before with a glance, he indicated to his wife to leave the place. The woman took one last look at her son, and Newt found no consolation other than snuggling into Thomas' chest, who wrapped his arms around him as a sign of protection.

Newt's parents along with the rest of his family disappeared quickly, the wolves seeing that the vampires left they also decided to leave them alone. The vampire breathed a sigh of relief, and took Thomas by the shoulders, starting to spread kisses all over his face.

"Are you alright?" Newt asked worriedly, looking for some mortal wound. Thomas nodded.

"Just a blow that threw me off balance, I'll recover quickly." Newt read in the brunet's gaze that he was saying the truth, and nodded convinced.

"You're fine," He assured, making him smile. "Oh my, you're fine." He confirmed again, while Thomas nodded.

"We are fine." Thomas assured him, slowly stroking one of Newt's cheeks, making him feel warm. "And we will be fine."

"I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in Newt's eyes and he let out a strangled sob. "I don't know what would have happened if," Thomas denied and placed a kiss on the blond's forehead.

"Nothing's your fault." Thomas tried to comfort him. "Your parents just wanted to protect you," The werewolf tried to defend, to which Newt fervently disagreed.

"They almost killed you." He replied hurt. “I would never have forgiven them,” Newt's voice trailed off. "I would have died without you."

Thomas brought their lips together in a deep kiss, and Newt moaned in surprise. The blond put his arms around his lover's neck.

"Sometimes, I wish I could cry." Newt confessed, after they broke apart. "Being without you almost killed me, and I couldn't cry." Thomas smiled, and shook his head.

"You won't feel the need to cry anymore." Thomas assured him. "I love you." The werewolf whispered as they parted for a kiss. "And now we are together, and we are fine." Newt smiled and this time placed a short kiss on the brunet's lips.

Newt knew that his parents needed time to process everything, and maybe one day he would talk to them again and they would sort things out, but for now he was in the arms of the boy he loved and they belonged to each other, that was all that mattered. 

Thomas was right. 

"Let's go inside, you sure are freezing." Thomas laughed at Newt's comment, and nodded in agreement.

They stood up, and Thomas covered himself fully with the blanket, taking Newt's hand and squeezing it comfortingly. Newt smiled at him and leaned over to place a kiss on one of Thomas' cheeks. They started walking towards the lake house, the two boys knew that a new stage in their life was beginning and they couldn't wait to live it next to each other.


End file.
